What if Relius Clover Was There?
by AmethystRibbonKnight
Summary: What were to happen if the infamous sadistic, and scientist/puppeteer appeared in Cross Tag Battle? I'll tell you, New Astral Finishes for our non-Blazblue characters. Hop on in and take a look at what Relius might do to restrain these 'other worlders'.


Relius Clover's Astral Finishes

**So, what would happen if our favorite Evil Puppeteer was in Cross Tag Battle? Well I hope to answer that with some Astral Finishes of our special guest characters, I am not including DLC characters except for the ones shown in episode mode (Shirogane, Vatista, etc.) And things will be done script style. (Plays Plastic Night II). **

**Starting off with...**

**Under Night: In-Birth **

Hyde Kido

Relius: Ignis, finish them!

_Ignis jumps out and grabs Hyde by his chest and lifts him up. Screen fades to black as they are transported elsewhere._

_Screen lights up revealing Hyde restrained with two glowing chains binding his hands behind his back and to the ground, forcing him to a kneeling like position as he attempts to escape. A magic circle under him, Insulator in front of him within the circle. Relius is sitting in a chair facing him with Ignis besides him. He gets up and walks towards Hyde. _

Relius: Void, Indulgence of Insulation? I must examine this power.

_Scene is cut off as giant metal doors slam shut._

Hyde: (strained) stay away from me.

ASTRAL FINISH

###############

Linne

Relius: Ignis, finish them!

_Ignis jumps out and grabs Linne by her chest, lifting her up as the screen faded to black. _

_The screen lights up showing Linne bound by glowing chains to a massive golden clock with several featureless, empty dolls leading lifelessly to the sides and behind the clock. A magic circle under her as she appears unconscious. Relius is sitting in a chair with Ignis besides him. He gets up and walks to her._

Relius: another immortal? How interesting...

_Scene is cut off as metal doors slam shut. _

Linne: (strained) you bastard.

ASTRAL FINISH

##############

Waldstein

Relius: Ignis, finish them!

_Ignis jumps out and grabs him by the chest despite his size. Screen faces to black _

_Screen lights up to show Waldstein restrained by several large metal cuffs around his arms, waist, and legs, he was also in a rather large cage with a magic circle under him. Relius sits in a chair with Ignis besides him, he walks up toward him. _

Relius: What an interesting specimen. You will have uses.

_Scene is cut off as metal doors slam shut._

Waldstein: What a dirty trick.

ASTRAL FINISH

###################

Gordeau

Relius: Ignis, finish them!

_Ignis jumps out and grabs him by the chest and lifts him up. Screen fades to black. _

_Screen lights up showing Gordeau suspended and bound by cuffs to the handle of his scythe, which is suspended by more chains and a magic circle. Relius sits in a chair with Ignis besides him. He gets up and walks toward him. _

Relius: What and interesting specimen.

_Scene cuts off by metal doors slamming shut. _

Gordeau: (out of breath) not bad...

ASTRAL FINISH

#################

Carmine Prime

Relius: Ignis, finish them!

_Ignis jumps out and grabs him by the chest and lifts him up, the scene faded to black. _

_The screen lightens up to show Carmine bound by a thick wooden plank with a muzzle on his mouth. He was kneeling within a magic circle. Relius sat in the chair with Ignis besides him, he gets up and walks towards him. _

Relius: What and interesting specimen, I wonder about your blood.

_Scene cuts off as metal doors slam shut. _

Carmine: Fight me you purple bastard!

_Scene cuts off as metal doors slam shut. _

ASTRAL FINISH

###############

Vatista

Relius: Ignis, finish them!

_Ignis jumps out and grabs her by the chest and lifts her up. The scene fades to black. _

_The screen lightens up as it shows Vatista bound by wires and several machines within a magic circle. Relius sits in a chair with Ignis besides him, he gets up and walks toward her. _

Relius: An Automation? I must study you.

_Scene cuts off as metal doors slam shut. _

Vatista: study, examine, understand. Threat level: high

ASTRAL FINISH

RELIUS, IGNIS: WIN

**And that's a wrap for chapter one: Under Night. Next up is Persona, now keep in mind I have no idea about Under Night or Persona, everything I get is from Cross Tag Battle and what Wikipedia reading I did. This was initially going to be just a one-chapter thing, but then I remembered how many characters there are to the special guests and decided to do individual chapters instead. I will not involve Blazblue characters as they already exists in Relius' finished in Chronopantasm and Central Fiction. So, hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you guys in the next one. **


End file.
